Muscle Brothers Nouveau
Muscle Brothers Nouveau ' *(マッスルブラザーズ・ヌーヴォー) ; 'About The tag-team of [[Mantaro Kinniku|'Mantaro Kinniku']] and [[Chaos Avenir|'Chaos Avenir']]. Mantaro meets Chaos for the first time during an exhibition match during 1983, and - donning the disguise of Kinnikuman Great III - they team up to form the tag-team of the Muscle Brothers Nouveau. They fight within the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament, where they proceed as far as the semi-finals, before Mantaro is forced to find a new partner. 'Story' Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament Prehistory Mantaro first meets Chaos at an exhibition event, where Chaos is dressed as "Butanikuman". Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 25 Mantaro is impressed to see him perform a Double Kinniku Buster, and - when Chaos' teammates turn against him for ruining their routine - Mantaro climbs into the ring to fight alongside him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 26 They beat all the other wrestlers, but their actions eventually lead to Chaos being fired from his job. Mantaro follows Chaos to his home at an orphanage, and begs Chaos to fight alongside him, believing that he is the great nameless chojin from history, but Chaos states that he merely a human and cannot be the nameless chojin saviour. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 27 After getting Chaos to agree to be his partner anyway, he finds the mask of Kinnikuman Great among Chaos' collection, and they use it to create the identity of Kinnikuman Great III for Chaos to fight alongside him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 30 They then promise to join the tournament together and go together to the preliminary battle royale. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 30-31 Battle Royale Mantaro Kinniku finds the Kinnikuman Great mask in Chaos' room, in Gakincho House. They decide that Chaos will wear this mask to pass as a chojin and sneak into the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 30 They enter the tournament as Entry #15. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 33 Chaos is nervous and enters carrying a bag, in which he carries a video-recorder to capture the moment, and follows this by tripping on his entrance into the ring, where he falls onto the canvas. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 34 Robin Mask helps him to his feet, and Chaos offers him an action figure in thanks. Chaos - as a fan - proceeds to take autographs from various chojin, as well as take photographs with them, and finally he takes an imprint of Mongolman's face, which angers the other chojin. A battle royale is then announced. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 Chaos does not participate for a long while, and instead sits on the sidelines to make Kinkeshi of the Hell's Bears. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 Thunder then attacks Chaos to make him stop making kinkeshi. To everyone's surprise, Chaos manages to masterful evade every attack. After he kicks Thunder away, Thunder proceeds to break his kinkeshi. This leads Chaos to attempt a rolling savate, which is swiftly countered, and a Kinniku Buster upon Lightning, which he fails despite previously having accomplished the move during exhibition matches. Lightning and Thunder manage to leave Chaos on his knees, bleeding profusely, after a series of brutal attacks. Mantaro intervenes and - while holding Chaos - manages to counter attacks and protect Chaos. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 40 Chaos tries to leave, but Mantaro begs him to stay for Kevin Mask's sake. They formulate a plan to constantly run from their opponents to avoid being attacked, and hopefully remain one of the last standing, thus winning by default. On seeing The Alphabet murdered, Chaos suffers a flashback to a burning village from his childhood, and - in his panic attack - only his inhaler can help soothe him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 41 Neptuneman then attacks Chaos. Chaos manages to counter, and - with Mantaro's help - commits a German Suplex against Neptuneman. Neptuneman then tries to take Chaos in an Optical Fibre Cross-Bomber, but Mantaro intervenes and saves him by throwing Seiuchin's helmet to block the attack. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 43 After Mantaro accidentally scares Great, Great suffers another panic attack and faints outside the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 48 The battle royale is then announced to be over, and Muscle Brothers Nouveau win as one of the remaining survivors. First Round Chaos is left bedridden from his injuries. He overhears Meat Alexandria tell Mantaro that he disbelieves Chaos is a suitable teammate, and - through his tears - Chaos abandons his mask and escapes through a window. He returns to Gakincho House and attempts to destroy his chojin collection, but Sister comes upstairs to talk with him, and she brings with her Chaos' Memory Key. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 51 Sister reveals that he was found clutching the key, with a keyhole-shaped wound in the side of his head. He had amnesia and retained the wound upon his head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 52 He takes the key and decides against using it for the time being, as he sees his connection to chojins as a part of his overall destiny, and swears that he will rejoin Mantaro's team. He sees the match-up ceremony on television, which allows him to realise that Ikemen Muscle has taken his place and where to go next. Chaos resumes his place on stage and assumes again the Kinnikuman Great mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 55 They travel by taxi to where they think their next match is due to occur. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 56 It is revealed Mantaro mistook the place of the arena, due to the time difference, and the two of them have to walk to their next match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 56-57 They enter the match dressed as a Japanese comedian known as "Hard Gay". Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 59 In the Blue Corner, Master Carpenter makes the first attack against Chaos Avenir, which barely misses. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 60 After managing to deliver a blow, Master Carpenter hits Chaos with his Hammer Hand. Chaos is then forced to constantly evade many oncoming blows, until Mantaro Kinniku teaches Chaos to block with unusual methods. After so many blocked techniques, Master Carpenter attempts a Storm Through Norwegian Forests. Chaos hits Master Carpenter with a Palm Strike, followed by a Hard Hay-Maker. Master Carpenter proceeds to tell Plastic Modelman to use his Diorama Sensation, and helps him to use the Steam Locomotive Model. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 61 This allows him to achieve a Wooden Joint Hold. He uses a Storm Prison Gate, by taking Chaos in a Sleeper Hold from Behind, while Plastic Modelman uses a Head Scissors from the front. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 62 They then spin Chaos around and throw him into Mantaro, before they use their Resident Model to create a version of Abraham Lincoln. After a while Master Carpenter returns to the ring with a Prison Gate Hinge-Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 63 Chaos then counters a move by Master Carpenter, allowing Mantaro to make find some reprieve. Master Carpenter takes Mantaro into a Brain-Buster, while the Lincoln Doll takes Chaos into a Brain-Buster, but the Muscle Brothers Nouveau manage to counter them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 64 They defeat the Lincoln model. Master Carpenter squirts glue all over the canvas, before using his Possessed Brush to turn the ring into liquid and while Mantaro struggles to swim, the Hell's Carpenters turn into a submarine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 65 (More to Come) Quarter-Finals The Muscle Brothers Nouveau fight the 20 Million Powers in an Electric Cage Match. Because they are a newly formed team, they have yet to master the timing of their combo attacks and are soon overpowered by the 20 Million Powers. Chaos' memories are later restored and his aura tore apart the Great Mask and costume. He unleashed a series of attacks on Buffaloman proving he is more the he appears to be. During the fight the 20 Million Powers used the Long horn train but, they countered also using the Long Horn Train using Chaos's legs as the horns. It caught the 20 Million Powers off guard then Chaos puts the Japanese leg roll on Mongolman, while Mantaro puts Buffaloman in the Muscle G making their new move the Muscle Evolution. The move defeats the duo and destroys the Mongol Mask. (More to Come) 'Semi-Finals: First Round' Chaos enters the left-most ring in perfect sync with Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 200 When Kinnikuman announces a mask versus mask ''match, Chaos agrees on seeing Mantaro agree, as he completely trusts Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 202 Chaos offers to go first in the ring, to protect Mantaro, but Mantaro strikes him and enters the ring first. He stays on the side of the ring, where he is able to offer advice to Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 203 After a series of failed attempts to tag into the match, Chaos finally attempts to attack Terryman from behind. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 204 Chaos is then sent reeling by a kick from Kinnikuman. The two are thrown against one another, and then suffer drop-kicks to the back of the head, which sends them onto the canvas. Chaos - inspired by Ramenman's spirit - attacks Terryman, and together with Mantaro, they are able to counter-attack against The Machineguns. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 205 Together, they use the Man-Cha Drop. Chaos manages to then inspire Mantaro, as they seemingly gain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 207 After Kinnikuman rids himself of the Demon Hourglass, Chaos continues to offer support to Mantaro while he fights against Kinnikuman alone on the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 210-211 Chaos is horrified by Kinnikuman's action, such as trying to remove Mantaro's mask, as it goes against what he knows as a Justice Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 211 Chaos is tagged into the match and saves Mantaro with a Guillotine Drop, and - as Terryman enters the ring - stops him with a Flying Knee Kick. Chaos is then struck by The Machineguns' Cross Bomber. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 212 Despite his injury, Chaos stops them using the Cross Bomber on Mantaro. Terryman strikes Chaos with a Texas Condor Kick, before using the tag-team move of Building Demolition Drop, and Terryman strikes him over and over with a barrage of blows. Chaos and Terryman exchange a series of blows, until Chaos is able to gain the upper-hand by striking Terryman with the corner-post and forcing him to switch with Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 213 The Machineguns strike Mantaro with a W-Kinniku Buster. Chaos then transcends to another plane of existence, where he meets the spirit of Ramenman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 214 Ramenman teaches him about Friendship Power and teamwork, while Rinko Nikaido encourages him in his favourite cosplay from outside of the ring, and he awakens and is sent hurtling into the glass, which breaks and cuts Rinko's leg. Rinko inspires Chaos to switch with Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 215 Chaos is tagged back into the ring and uses a Double-Shoulder Buster with Mantaro against The Machineguns. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 216 They then use a Moonsault Head-Lock against Terryman. The Machineguns attempt a Muscle Docking, but - due to Kinnikuman's error - it is not at full power. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 217 A second Muscle Docking is attempted, but is countered by a Skull Campana. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 218 In an exchange of blows, Kinnikuman and Mantaro are thrown from the war-cube and Chaos must help them stay in with Terryman. The match is fought evenly from that point forward, until a Muscle Docking is attempted again. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 219-220 Mantaro uses his Fire of Inner Strength, and Chaos counters the attack with him, rendering it useless against them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 221 Chaos hits Terryman with a Skull Stapler, as Mantaro uses a Buster Crash on Kinnikuman, and together they use the Muscle Evolution. The Machineguns and Muscle Brothers Nouveau are both knocked down, as a countdown begins to be counted. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 222 Chaos and Mantaro stand. They are declared the winners of the match. '''Techniques' Muscle Evolution Skull Campana Bigfoot Express Man-Cha Drop * Mantaro lifts the opponent into a power-bomb hold, while Chaos hooks the opponent's neck with his right arm, and together they drop the opponent onto the canvas with a powerful slam 'Career Information' ;Win/Loss Record *'Δ Hell Expansions' (Interference) *'O Hell Carpenters' (Muscle Gravity) *'O 20 Million Powers' (Muscle Evolution) 'Gallery' Kin_Brothers.png Muscle_Brothers_Nouveau.jpg|Mantaro & Chaos (disguised as Kinnikuman Great) References Category:Tag Teams